


Just Like Passing Notes

by el_em_en_oh_pee



Category: Glee
Genre: Epistolary, Facebook, Gen, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes runs into a Teen Wolf actor on her way to her recording studio on Monday. This sets off a rather sudden chain of events. Epistolary fic, technically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER, AO3's formatting doesn't really support the coding I used on this fic. It's still entirely readable here ~~but it looks really ugly~~ , but if you want to see the fic as it was meant to be read, please go to the [Livejournal post](http://lmnop-in-fandom.livejournal.com/4630.html), where everything actually looks good. I'm mostly crossposting here so I can continue keeping my stuff in one place :p
> 
> Birthday gift for my beloved Linds

  


**Monday**.

  


**News Feed**

**Top News** • Most Recent **3**  
  
---  
|  **Mercedes Jones**  
OMG I totally ran into one of the Teen Wolf actors on my way to the recording studio today!!!! He was sooooo sweet!!  
17 minutes ago|  Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, Sam Evans and 12 others like this.   
---  
**Sam Evans** u gotta b more specific. was it the really hot one the kinda hot one or the not really hot one?  
5 minutes ago   
---  
**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel** Wait, what?  
2 minutes ago   
---  
  
  
  
Rachel BerryArtie Abrams  
---  
  
Mercedes Jones: AND THEN I WAS WALKING INTO THE STUDIO AND I WALKED RIGHT BY HIM!  
  
Rachel Berry: That is so cool!  
  
Rachel Berry: Wait, did Sam just come out on your facebook status…?  
  
Mercedes Jones: wait, you know about sam?  
  
Rachel Berry: I guessed? You knew? But you dated him!  
  
Mercedes Jones: yeah and now he's one of my best friends so he told me. lemme check what he said…  
  
Mercedes Jones: well, it def. looks like he did.  
  
Mercedes Jones: OMG RACHEL  
  
Rachel Berry: IF YOUR OMG IS ABOUT THE FACT THAT KURT JUST RESPONDED THEN I AGREE!! IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HE KNEW!  
  
Rachel Berry: ...are you thinking what I'm thinking, Mercedes?  
  
Mercedes Jones: i think i am, rachel.  
  
  
  
we set them up

| send  
  
|  **KHummel** You learn something new every day. #DidNotSeeThatOneComing  
1 hour ago   
---|---  
  
  


|  **MercyJo** @KHummel whatcha talkin about, boo?  
39 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
  


|  **KHummel** @MercyJo Did you know about Sam?  
35 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
  


|  **KHummel** @MercyJo I'm taking the fact that you haven't replied yet as a yes  
2 minutes ago  
---|---  
  
  


|  **goldstarrachel** @KHummel OMG maybe she's busy doing something right now! #you #are #so #impatient  
23 seconds ago  
---|---  
  
  


|  **KHummel** @goldstarrachel I'm literally five feet away from you right now, you don't have to tweet me :-P  
4 seconds ago  
---|---  
  
  


  


**Tuesday**.

**News Feed**

**Top News** • Most Recent **5**  
  
---  
|  **Sam Evans**  
yes im bi. u can stop flooding me with messages asking now :{P (get it he has a mustash)  
5 hours ago  
  
|  Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Santana Lopez and 18 others like this.   
---  
**Mercedes Jones** I'm so proud of you for coming out, honey!  
5 hours ago   
---  
**Finn Hudson** Um... since when, bro?  
4 hours ago   
---  
**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel** Oh. My. God. Finn, what did we talk about literally just three days ago?  
3 hours ago   
---  
**Finn Hudson** I need to send you your favorite moisturizer in your next care package from home? The one that's called sensual pleasure?  
3 hours ago   
---  
**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel** NOT THAT PLEASE DELETE YOUR COMMENT IMMMEDIATELY  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Finn Hudson** Oh u mean that gay is forever.  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Sam Evans** lmao  
59 minutes ago   
---  
  
Mercedes JonesSam Evans  
---  
  
Rachel Berry: So how are we going to do this??  
  
Rachel Berry: I mean I have a great plan! But I want to know your thoughts first.  
  
Mercedes Jones: we def. need to be subtle about it now  
  
Mercedes Jones: we dont want them to think we're just like... setting them up. even tho we are.  
  
Rachel Berry: Okay, well since I'm in New York like the two of them and you're in LA clearly I will have to be the instrumental force in getting them together!  
  
Mercedes Jones: yeah i thought so too. at least the force that is like close by to them and stuff. i can still do a lot from here right now.  
  
Mercedes Jones: what was your plan?.  
  
Rachel Berry: I am talking to Sam right now so first I will drop hints about how cute Kurt is! And you can do the same and we can both talk to Kurt about how cute Sam is!  
  
Rachel Berry: And THEN (take note, Mercedes, this is the best part of my plan)  
  
Rachel Berry: I will tell them that I need help taking care of my cute baby kitten! And when they come over to help me I'll lock them in my apartment together with the kitten and leave and how can you not fall in love when you are watching a very cute guy playing with a kitten and spending a lot of time with you???  
  
Mercedes Jones: do you even have a kitten?  
  
Rachel Berry: Well. Some details still need to be worked out, but I think it's a solid start!  
  
Mercedes Jones: okay well... i guess we can start suggesting things to them.  
  
Mercedes Jones: BUT REMEMBER TO BE SUBTLE!!!  
  
  
  
Am I ever not? 

| send  
  
Mercedes JonesSam Evans  
---  
  
Rachel Berry: Hi Sam! How's life as an out and proud bisexual??  
  
Sam Evans: ive been out 4 a wile 2 a lot of ppl rach so its not rly that diffferent  
  
Rachel Berry: But not everyone knew!  
  
Rachel Berry: I myself only gathered from circumstantial evidence!  
  
Sam Evans: yea ok fair enuff. idk its fine i guess  
  
Sam Evans: my uncle called my mom nd yelled @ her abt it but like hes always been an asswhole so its no big  
  
Rachel Berry: I want you to know that I support you 200% and I am here for you if you need me!  
  
Rachel Berry: I'm just a subway ride away!!  
  
Sam Evans: thx rach that means alot  
  
Rachel Berry: I know Kurt is here for you too! He is very nice and sweet and I'm sure he's a great resource for all matters coming-out related!  
  
Sam Evans: yea hes a good guy  
  
Rachel Berry: Yes! He is quite conscientious and good to have around in a pinch!  
  
Rachel Berry: By the way, are there any gay men that you're interested in now that you are a totally out and proud bisexual?  
  
Sam Evans: uhhhh  
  
Sam Evans: idk  
  
Rachel Berry: Well if you think of anyone let me know! Me and Kurt can set you up, he's also great for that!  
  
Sam Evans: uhh rach? u no that kurt is like…  
  
Sam Evans: gay n shit  
  
Sam Evans: u cant actually date him bc hes like... gay  
  
  
  
OMG that is NOT what I was trying to imply, Sam!

| send  
  
|  **SamDaMan** @KHummel r u buzzy 2moro? #ineedmorefrenchhelp  
1 hour ago   
---|---  
  
|  **KHummel** @SamDaMan Name the time and place, mon ami  
48 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
|  **goldstarrachel** I've always meant to learn more languages.  
9 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
  


**Wednesday.**

  


**News Feed**

**Top News** • Most Recent **11**  
  
---  
|  **Mercedes Jones**  
I SAW HIM AGAIN!!! Apparently he has a lot of auditions near my studio!  
2 hours ago|  Rachel Berry, Sam Evans and 9 others like this.   
---  
**Rachel Berry** ASK HIM OUT OMG  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Mercedes Jones** LOL. We did talk today for like ten whole minutes!  
1 hour ago   
---  
**Sam Evans** i agree w rachel u should aks him out  
25 minutes ago   
---  
**Mercedes Jones** Aww Sam. Maybe you should focus on your own love life ;)  
6 minutes ago   
---  
  
  
  
  


I cant believe that librarian asked us to shut up or leave! Were obviously doing homework together.

I guess we were being a little bit loud.

I guess. Hey do u no who Mercedes keeps running into? She hasnt told me ne names yet.

I got it from Rachel. Dylan O'Brien?

Im so jealous of Mercedes that is so cool.

Where did he fall on your rank of hotness?

Hotter then kinda hot but not the hottest guy ever.

I still can't believe you never told me.

Told u what?

About the whole being into dudes.

U never asked.

Yeah, but... did you never wonder...

Wonder what?

About you and me?

idk by the time I figured it out you were like dating Blaine and stuff and I was dating Mercedes and then it never came up again.

Oh. Well how's being out?

I mean its fine. Ive been mostly out to most people alrady for almost a year now

But not me.

dude u didnt even live in the same town as me till I came up to nyc for college. Anyway I did tell u. Ultimately. Whats the big deal? 

Nothing

r we cool becuz I dont want 2 not be cool with u. 

Yeah, we're fine :)

ok good :). oh btw I think Rachel has a crush on u.  


 

  


gleemail  
•••••••••••STAY CONNECTED   
  
---  
  
9:45 PM (two hours ago)

  
**TO:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel  
  
 **FROM:** Mercedes Jones  
  
 **SUBJECT:** your txt |   
  
hi boo, got your text. I'm at Brittany's apartment and her charger doesn't work with my phone though so I'm emailing you back!  
  
I don't know why Sam never told you about being bi. I mean, he told me when we were dating because he wanted our relationship to be honest after he kept trying to kiss me when I was dating Shane and stuff. but like why does it bother you so much that he didn’t tell you? I am just wondering.  
  
Yes, I've been talking to Rachel a lot lately. We talk like every day. No, she does not have a crush on you. I would know, trust me. What gave you an idea like that?   
  
|  **KHummel** I really, really hate coming to uncomfortable realizations like this.  
2 seconds ago   
---|---  
  
  
**Thursday.**   


  


gleemail  
•••••••••••STAY CONNECTED   
  
---  
  
10:13 AM (twenty minutes ago)

  
**TO:** Rachel Berry  
  
 **FROM:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel  
  
 **SUBJECT:** Sam |   
  
Rachel, honey, is there anything you'd like to tell me?  
  
-Kurt E. Hummel  
Musical Theatre Major  
NYADA   
  
 

  


gleemail  
•••••••••••STAY CONNECTED   
  
---  
  
10:25 PM (eleven minutes ago)

  
**TO:** Kurt Elizabeth Hummel  
  
 **FROM:** Rachel Berry  
  
 **SUBJECT:** Re: Sam |   
  
I have ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA what you could be talking about!!!  
Rachel Berry ☆   
  
**News Feed**

**Top News** • Most Recent **8**  
  
---  
|  **Rachel Berry**  
RED ALERT RED ALERT RED ALERT!!!!!!!!!  
3 hours ago|  **briTTany piErce** dislike. purrrple is better  
3 hours ago 1   
---  
**Finn Hudson** r u ok rach?  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel** I can't believe you'd do this to Finn. I'm his *brother*.  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Finn Hudson** wait what?  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Rachel Berry** I have literally no clue what you're talking about.  
2 hours ago   
---  
**Sam Evans** yea im rly uncomftorable with this whole situation  
5 minutes ago   
---  
**Mercedes Jones** are you guys seriously STILL going on about how you think rachel is in love with kurt? seriously?  
1 hour ago   
---  
**Rachel Berry** LMAO WHAT NO THAT IS TOTALLY NOT WHAT THIS STATUS IS ABOUT. I am very much in love with my boyfriend!!!! Not my best friend! Sorry Kurt I'm just not that into you!!  
45 minutes ago 3   
---  
  
  
  
|  **goldstarrachel** @MercyJo Is this what you meant by subtle? #stilllaughing  
30 minutes ago  
---|---  
  
|  **SamDaMan** @goldstarrachel im not laughing #imnotlaughing  
28 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
|  **MercyJo** @SamDaMan @goldstarrachel yes it is, girl.  & sam did you think hard about why you're maybe not laughing?  
24 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
|  **KHummel** @SamDaMan I have a theory. #IMayBeWrong  
20 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
|  **KHummel** @SamDaMan If you're not busy tomorrow, I can tell you what it is.  
18 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
|  **SamDaMan** @KHummel ok dude how abt 5 we cn get food from r fav street vender  
3 minutes ago   
---|---  
  
  


**Friday.**   


**News Feed**

**Top News** • Most Recent **9**  
  
---  
|  **Mercedes Jones** and Dylan O'Brien are now friends.  
5 hours ago  
  
|  Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang, Tyler Posey and 31 others like this.   
---  
|  **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel** and Sam Evans are now in a relationship.  
3 hours ago  
  
|  Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Sam Evans and 15 others like this.   
---  
|  **Sam Evans** has changed his profile picture.  
3 hours ago  
  
  
|  **Mercedes Jones**  
good work team! ms Rachel Berry and me of course (:  
2 hours ago  
|  Rachel Berry likes this.   
---  
**Dylan O'Brien** You were right about your friends.  
18 seconds ago   
---  
  
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> dear [](http://primarycolors92.livejournal.com/profile)[**primarycolors92**](http://primarycolors92.livejournal.com/), i love you so so much. my heart soars with joy, much like an eagle above its domain, whenever i think about you. this hardly covers a fraction of how much i want to do for you, but it will have to do. have the happiest of birthdays please and thank you. (inlove)
> 
> (thanks to [](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparkysparky**](http://sparkysparky.livejournal.com/) for the link to rp_tutorials@ij for the codes, and [](http://eachtoeach.livejournal.com/profile)[**eachtoeach**](http://eachtoeach.livejournal.com/) , [](http://wikkit-key.livejournal.com/profile)[**wikkit_key**](http://wikkit-key.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://kutie-kiki.livejournal.com/profile)[**kutie_kiki**](http://kutie-kiki.livejournal.com/) for making sure this was marginally good enough for linds <3)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [lj](http://el_em_en_oh_pee.livejournal.com) | [tumblr](http://dulosis.tumblr.com)


End file.
